Moments In Time
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Moments between Olivia and Peter and also Olivia and her journey to recoverying and being herself once again. All but Chapter 3 will be after Olivia returns.
1. Four Days

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The sound of the Harvard Lab was eerie to say the least but Olivia prided herself on not being affected by the creepiness. After surviving hell, or solitary confinement as she called it, and being brainwashed to believe she was another person and to add to the list of 'All Things to Go to Hell and Back' her boyfriend's, who wasn't her boyfriend at the time, betrayal with another version of her…she wasn't really scared of anything anymore.

The sound of tape and boxes as well as Walter's insane babbling gave her a sense of comfort, it was like being home, although home would soon be Massive Dynamic. **Four Days back** and her first task out of Massive Dynamic's Infirmary was packing up the old Harvard Building.

Peter and her had decided to put the past behind him, she couldn't hate him for being with the alternate her when she had been with Frank on the other side. Their love was still strong, surprisingly after the deception and past few months, and all she could do was seek his arms and an occasional kiss...the past was behind them for now.

* * *

"Coffee and donuts," Peter walked into the lab and delivered coffee to Astrid and Rachel as well as smoothie for Walter before heading over to Olivia. Gratitude was going around and Peter gave his usual response before turning to her. "Still like coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks." She tried to take one cup but he moved both cups, telling her he wanted to play 'which is your coffee' with her…an old but fun game. "That one." She pointed to the one in his left hand and he handed it to her. "Thanks."

Peter chuckled at the face she made as she took a sip, it was hazelnut not black with cream and sugar. "You were supposed to guess, here…two creams and four sugars like you like it."

"I drank out of that."

* * *

Peter laughed and leaned in, kissing her before pulling back. "I already have your germs, backwash from one sip isn't going to kill me." He put his coffee down and took hers, pulling her into his arms and held her. "We need to see a therapist…seriously, I'm starting to loose my mind over everything we do. Does the FBI accept consultants on their payroll for the department psychs?"

"I think so but if we spoke about everything we do…I'd have to shoot the guy before having Walter bring him back and shoot him again before handing him over to Broyles."

Peter smiled and leaned down, kissing her again. "You're incredibly sexy with a gun, have I ever told you that?"

"I don't think so."

* * *

"Peter," Walter's voice drew them both to look at him. "Peter, Olivia I understand your wish to have sex but perhaps that can be saved for later…we have a lab to pack."

Peter laughed and shook his head, moving away from Olivia. "My father ladies and gentlemen."

Olivia noticed Rachel looking at her in shock, causing her to turn away and finish her packing.

* * *

A/N: These are all after Olivia comes back, they aren't in order but will have the date from arrival (months or days).


	2. Two Weeks

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The sound of popcorn could be heard from the kitchen and Olivia smiled, getting up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to see Ella standing in front of the microwave with a bowl awaiting the popcorn to finish.

"Hey there," Olivia bent down next to her, "the movie is waiting…why don't we get it after the previews?"

Ella shook her head, "before…she always made me wait till after we were midway…"

"Who did baby girl?"

"The other you…your evil twin." Ella looked at her, "but its better in the beginning, besides pizza will be here midway and you don't have popcorn and pizza."

Olivia nodded, "okay, popcorn in the beginning it is." The doorbell rang, "why don't you go see who that is while I get this."

"Okay."

* * *

Seconds later Olivia caught two words from Ella's exciting ramble and it made her smile yet wonder what he was doing there: Uncle Peter. She wondered when Ella began calling Peter by the familiar term…Walter had asked her to so she did but Peter had always been just Peter.

With the popcorn in the bowl, she found Ella playing 'guess which hand' with Peter, no doubt Peter's favorite coin was in one of his hands. "That one." She pointed and Peter opened his hand, it was empty as was the second.

"But wait," he reached behind her ear and pulled out the coin, "there it is."

"Again, again." Ella smiled and Peter looked up to see Olivia with the popcorn.

"Hey Liv, am I interrupting?"

Ella shook her head, "no, you can watch it with us…you haven't see Prince of Persia have you Uncle Peter?"

"I haven't but I think you and your aunt need time together, I mean you've been with her evil twin the entire time and not her…she'll want time with you." Peter leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek, rubbing her arm. "Call when the movie is over…we'll talk."

"Nothing major I hope."

"Nah, nothing that can't wait…I'll see you later Princess, protect your aunt." He gave Ella her hug and left, Olivia soon curled up with Ella and they began the movie.

* * *

Midway through Ella was sound asleep, pizza had yet to be delivered but the girl had filled up on popcorn. Placing Ella to bed, Olivia cleaned up and chuckled as the pizza arrived.

After paying she picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number, his voice came on the first ring. _"Bishop?"_

"Congratulations Mr. Bishop, you've won a free dinner for two at Dunham's Pizza Parlor."

Peter chuckled, _"I don't remember entering for a dinner for two, can I talk to the manager?"_

"I'm afraid I am the manager."

_"I clearly didn't sign up for a free dinner, when exactly did I sign up?"_

Olivia laughed, "tonight I'm afraid, we have a record stating that a Miss Blake signed you up for a romantic dinner for two, which includes a large pizza and a bottle of 1999 Merlot. Shall I give it to the next customer or will you be coming by?"

She heard rustling, he had been working on something. _"Well I'll be there to collect in fifteen minutes, please see if you have a nice secluded corner for me and my date…we'd like a little privacy away from the kids and other adults…I hope you understand."_

"Oh I do Mr. Bishop, please note that your attire is to consist of casual jeans and a button down shirt…no suits and fine dress required." She began to pull the chilled bottle of Merlot out of the fridge. "We wouldn't want to turn you away for the wrong attire."

_"Of course not, fifteen minutes no more."_

Olivia hung up and got everything ready including candles and soft music and a fire going. She took five minutes to pull on jeans and a button down shirt as well as let her hair down. The red was still coming out after **two weeks**…so her hair was more of a strawberry blond at the moment.

* * *

A knock at the door made her leave the bedroom and open the door to find Peter, she smirked at the sight of him in jeans and a blue button down shirt. "Well I was told I won a free romantic dinner for two, my date should have shown up already."

"She already has, this way Mr. Bishop." Olivia shut the door and lead him to the couch where the pizza box and wine was already set out. "She is currently in the restroom so she'll join you shortly, she said to tell you not to wait."

Peter sat down and watched Olivia retreat to the kitchen for something, coming back with napkins before sitting down. Olivia looked at him and chuckled, "some date."

"I'll take you on a real date soon, anywhere you want."

Olivia thought as Peter poured their wine, "Livianna's?"

"Anywhere but there, I guess you can guess why…I don't want to repeat." He handed her a glass of wine, "to new beginnings and a future."

"To new beginnings and a future," Olivia took a sip and despite how it would open up wounds, she looked at him, "you can tell me about it…about her."

Peter shook his head, "not now, maybe one day but not now…just like you said you'd one day talk about being over there…when we're both ready we'll talk about it but not a day before."

"I'll still need a list of places we can't go."

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "how about this, you give me a list of what you want to do and I'll work around it."

"Deal." She bit into her pizza but looked up when the sound of feet was heard.

* * *

They both found Ella on the edge of the doorway with her bear in hand. "What is it baby girl?"

"I'm hungry…can I have some pizza too?"

Peter nodded, "come here Ella Bella and sit between us," he pulled her over his lap as she walked over and the seven year old found her place as well as pizza, soon all three were enjoying a family moment over dinner, wine and chocolate milk.

After putting Ella to bed, Peter found Olivia cleaning up in the kitchen. She turned to see him and smiled, "is she down?"

"Out like Walter after chocolate pops and fried Twinkies." Her face scrunched together and Peter laughed, "yeah, don't ask." Walking over, Peter kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow…thanks for dinner and the company."

* * *

She nodded and followed him to the living room, watching as he pulled on his coat. She pushed his hands away and did up the wool black coat, feeling the urge to do something so small yet so domestic.

He chuckled and caught her hands after she finished, leaning in to kiss her. "I'll see you tomorrow, make that list so I can take you on a date."

"I already have a date in mind, just wear what you had on tonight next time we have a chance. I have a friend who I owe a favor and I plan on repaying it."

He looked at her, "okay, I'm trusting you Dunham."

She smiled and he kissed her a third time in ten minutes, "what was that for?"

"I love your smile. Goodnight Sweetheart."

The door closed and Olivia finished cleaning before going to bed, happy with her date for that evening.

* * *

A/N: Guess where Olivia will take Peter for their date? First however is her arrival back...just so you know it'll have half on our side and half on their side...Olivia's journey over.


	3. Journey Home: Over There

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Olivia got home to find Frank making dinner, she stopped in the middle of the kitchen upon seeing him. "Hey babe…"

He walked to her and she put her hands up, "I need time, I had a horrible day, I need space."

He nodded and she continued to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Pulling out a photo album, Olivia flipped through to a album and found what she was looking for…the picture of a baby. She ran her hand over the inscription under the photo.

**Ella Jae Blake, August 04, 2003**

**Daughter, Granddaughter and Niece**

**Heaven's Angel, Taken from Family and Saved from Danger**

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Olivia looked up to see Peter Bishop standing nearby, "as a baby, but she's even more beautiful now…bright, so much like you and enjoys you making her…"

"Pancakes, I make her pancakes when she wakes me up before Rachel."

Peter leaned against the bed, "you know the truth Sweetheart so why are you still here?"

* * *

A knock made Olivia look up, "a minute." She put the album away and laid down on the bed, the door opened . Frank smiled as he walked in with a plate and looked at her.

"Hey babe," he sat down on the bed, "here, guacamole and pita bread, Governor of Texas gave me a full batch of avocados and two tins of coffee. Apparently he was impressed with my work."

The smell made her stomach flip and she felt the vomit before it came up, rushing to the bathroom as she did. Frank's hand on her back soon appeared as she spilled everything into the toilet that had been part of her meal with Charlie and Lincoln at Château Leon.

"Do I need to take you to the DODH?"

Looking up at Frank she shook her head, "I'll be fine, the Secretary said that the tests would make me nauseous…I'll be fine."

He nodded and bent down, kissing her head. "Okay, I'll go make you some toast."

Olivia just nodded, the sound of any food made her nausea return but she pushed it aside and got up, washing her hands and wiping her mouth. She saw Peter in the mirror and she eyed him.

"You know but you refuse to remember, if you remember then you'll be back before you know it…home where you belong."

"I belong here, with Frank."

He took a step closer, "then why does his touch feel revolting despite the urge to want to do so. Why does making love to him feel more like meaningless sex then actual love…if you were really their Olivia you'd never feel like that. You heard Ella today, you remembered the number to her apartment."

She stared into his eyes, "that is her niece, mine is dead as is my sister."

His hand found her back and immediately against her will her eyes closed, his hand felt like comfort after a bad dream. Like with it there she could take on the world. "You know me 'Livia, you know my touch, you crave it when Frank touches you…each time he does there's a little red light going off in your mind saying 'this isn't right' but still you ignore it." His voice got closer and she swore she could feel his breathe on her ear. "Sweetheart, of the hundreds of reasons to pull me back…what was the one reason…tell me."

Her voice was a whisper, she was barely aware she had even spoke. "You belong with me."

* * *

It was if everything came crashing down around her, she leaned against the counter and gripped the edges. Memories came flooding into her brain, images and things of the past, everything held back by that invisible barrier and all it took was four words to release it all.

_Which falls under the category, be careful what you wish for…Sweetheart._

_You're not alone._

_Dunham, any requests?_

_Okay, you need to translate._

_I was going to say 'try not took look like a cop' but there's no chance of that is there?_

_Happy Birthday._

_Look at that._

_I think I need a loan._

* * *

Smiles and touches, a few occasional laughs…crazy experiments came back. Ella's laughter as they played a silly game, Rachel looking at her as she hugged her.

_Olivia, I'm here if you need me._

_That's so great, women never have card tricks._

_I care about you._

_You understand him._

_You're gonna be fine!_

_They're always weird._

_Mommy gets grumpy if I wake her too early._

_Does that bother you?_

_Peter, what is happening to me?_

_I think she liked you._

* * *

A few hugs, looks of care and love…Ella wanting pancakes and Peter comforting her as if she need it. Walter going insane in the lab but them having fun in the process…a make shift family, her family.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Where am I, who are you?_

William Bell, being on the other side, the side she was currently on in the twin towers. Those towers had fallen on her side…just like Peter said.

_It's good to have you back Olivia Dunham._

_Oh, I'll let you carry my bag._

_Hey, you okay?_

_He wants you to eat worms._

_You bought yours to impress the girls._

* * *

Peter's laughter and silliness, everything she wanted was before her in one guy. He supported her when she was in need of support, guided her when her way got lost, loved her family as if it were his own, horrible with a gun unlike her and was sexy beyond belief. She loved him too, she loved Peter like she didn't love another.

_How long has he been like that?_

_Remind me never to get a job as a convenience store clerk._

_You can go on any other ride you like but no rollercoasters._

_Get to know me a bit._

_There's Walter on drugs and then there's Walter on drugs._

_The first time is rough._

_That's just like you. _

_You look lovely Agent Dunham._

_I've never met anyone who can do that things you do._

* * *

That had almost been their first kiss, when she admitted she was scared and after that…the glowing began. She had learned the truth, that Peter wasn't really hers.

_I knew one day I would have to pay the price for my deception._

_I'm number one on Olivia Dunham's speed dial?_

_Déjà vu._

_Peter left._

* * *

Peter had left and she had went in search of him, landing her in the place she was. However that night came back so clearly.

_They stood by the table talking about the machine, "you don't belong here."_

"_No I don't belong here…but I don't belong there either."_

_She shook her head, "yes you do, I've thought of a hundred reasons why you should come back. To fight the shape shifters, to take care of Walter, to save the world…but in the end, you have to come back…because you belong with me."_

_The kiss had been so gentle and slow but eventually all that underlying passion took over and his hands were under her jacket, under the borrowed shirt and on her skin…that had driven her over the edge. His touch always ignited part of her and she could never understand why. Even when they had just met his touch set her on fire, that was why she avoided his touch at first but soon came to enjoy it._

* * *

Olivia was torn from the memories by the sound of a voice, she turned to see Frank looking at her. "Liv, babe are you okay?"

She nodded, she had the memories of two people and although it should be impossible, she was in another universe…also an impossibility.

Frank's hand on her back made her want to slide away but she did nothing, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, just the tests…I'll ask for anti-nausea pills tomorrow. Toast sounds great."

"Good, its ready for you, you've been standing here a full five minutes staring at the counter."

* * *

The next day at Fringe she found Lincoln and Charlie laughing, part of her wanted to rush and hug Charlie but she remembered that it wasn't her Charlie and that if she did so, they'd question her motives. Taking a breathe as she got off the elevator, Olivia allowed her alternate's personality to slip into place but somehow she was able to control every move and action…like her alternate was the puppet.

"Hey, there's the hero of the day," Charlie looked at her, "so…Frank called last night and said that we should go out some time…the three of us."

"Sounds good, tonight or tomorrow?"

Lincoln chuckled, "no, us three…me, Frank and Charlie…I think he's going to pop the question and needs our permission to do it."

"Like hell he needs permission, we're a genetic match."

Lincoln eyed her, "wait…a genetic match, when were you matched?"

"Fourth grade, two week of sticking together like glue our parents had us tested." She smiled, "oh come on, you don't actually think you had a chance did you?" Charlie hit Lincoln's arm, "oh no, before I started Fringe Training we had several embryos created…perfect genetic markers and no flaws. So when the time is right, we have six embryos to choose from…we're thinking of a girl."

"A girl?" Charlie chuckled, "I can see it, all gung-ho like her mom with the blonde hair and wild attitude. With yours and Frank's stunning looks Uncle Lincoln and Uncle Charlie will have to beat down any boys that come near her…after her mom takes care of it."

"I'll peel those guys another life," Lincoln looked at them, "no one will hurt my niece and get away with it."

Charlie looked at Olivia, "you hear this guy? So, how do you get matched?"

"You just do, of course its easier to match children. If you want to match yourself against someone all you have to do is go to the DODH's Psych Department and request you and your partner get tested. Come to think of it, why haven't you been tested…I'm sure one of those worms are a genetic match for you."

Lincoln howled and looked at Charlie as Olivia laughed, "oh she got you man, she got you good."

* * *

"The fun is over," Broyles walked over to them and eyed all three. "Dunham, Lee, Francis we have a sighting you need to look into."

"You got it," Lincoln chuckled and they made their way to the locker room.

Olivia chuckled and turned when she saw Charlie and Lincoln enter the locker room. "I'm telling you, you should ask her out."

"Melissa, my nurse…seriously dude? I might as well date your sister."

Charlie laughed before looking serious, "you even come near my sister and we're gonna have some issues…dude."

Lincoln looked at Olivia, "hey Olivia, who should I date? Cassie, his sister or my nurse Melissa?"

Olivia laughed, "oh defiantly Cassie, that way when you screw up…Charlie has reason to kill you."

"Oh that is a positive way to look at it, by all means go on a date with my sister."

"But then," Olivia eyed them, "there's a downside…if they actually work out, you'd have him as both your boss and your brother-in-law and imagine the kids…your nieces and nephews would have egos and attitudes the size of Boston's Fringe Event."

Lincoln laughed and howled again but Charlie looked at them, "I don't even want to even think about you screwing my sister dude…that's not even something I want to think about."

"Why, afraid I might…"

"Watch it man, I'm not above setting you on fire."

She laughed at their antics and realized she missed her Charlie but her place was on the other side with Peter and Walter and Ella.

* * *

They got ready and went to investigate the scene, where they found a woman talking to police officers. Olivia made her way over and smiled, "Agent Olivia Dunham, Fringe Division…what did you see?"

"Lora Daniels, I saw a man…he was playing with fire but it didn't burn him. He was holding it in his palm, like in comic books."

Olivia nodded, "okay, "which way did he go?"

She pointed, "in that building, people came running out afterwards."

All three met again and looked at each other, "so how do we do this?"

Olivia looked at the building, "we could do a thermal scan, if he's a pyrokinetic then he'll be giving off energy like a heater. Once we located him, we can go in and detain him, no casualties or deaths."

"I like it, okay I'll grab the thermal scanner…Charlie you and Liv start clearing the floors."

Charlie chuckled, "scared of a little fire?"

"More of, I hate pyrokinetics…last time I nearly died."

They took the floors one by one and upon reaching the fifth floor they found a few hostages and the man with a gun in one hand and a flame in the other. Charlie looked at Olivia, "how do you want to do this, you want to go or do you want me to?"

"I'll go," she prayed everything would be alright and got up, hands in the air. "Place the weapon down sir, I'm Agent Dunham from Fringe Division…identify yourself."

He raised his gun and she raised hers, "get out, you'll just take me back to that prison."

"I can't do that, let these people go…a Fringe agent is much more of a bargaining chip don't you think? Let them go."

"Fine, get out."

* * *

They all left as Charlie escorted them down and Olivia nodded, "good, just you and me, what's your name?"

"Tom Davis but it doesn't matter, you'll just burn with me." He threw a fire ball at her and it hit a shield in front of her, it was invisible till the fire hit it and it glowed blue. "You have shield technology."

"Maybe, put the weapon down or I will shoot…put it down!" She pointed to the floor and he put the weapon down, "get down on your knees and lay on your face, hands out where I can see them."

The man did as she instructed, not missing a beat and as Olivia bent down to contain the man, he turned over and tried to attack her but she knocked him back, knocking him out.

The man slumped to the ground and Olivia bent down to check is pulse, it was strong. Charlie and Lincoln came up, "see man, piece of cake for our Agent Dunham. Good work Liv, let's get this guy to the DODH."

Lincoln nodded, "one of you can ride with him, I've had my fair share of pyros this year."

"I'll take him, since Liv handled him."

Olivia eyed them, "no I'll go," they eyed him, "come on, I took him down…my case."

"Fair enough, see you back at base."

She rode with the man to the hospital and found herself subconsciously wondering how far the abilities went as she exhibited not only a force field but also hypnosis.

* * *

Another week passed and Olivia managed to stay ahead of the game, tricking all those around her and keeping up appearances as those of their Olivia Dunham. However her next test came and she had to enter the tank again.

It was her way home and this time, whether it sucked the life from her or not, she planned on staying on her side. She slipped into the tank and thought of her world, no longer inhibited by memories not her own. As she slipped into the water, she let those memories slip from her mind and she thought about home.

She thought about Peter's warm and welcoming arms, Walter's insanity, Ella's laughter and her world, her world where pens were available and the twin towers had fallen. She thought of how Charlie was dead and her baby goddaughter, Charlie's daughter born after his death. She thought about Rachel and everything she knew and loved.

With that she felt the pull and instantly she was standing inside the Statue of Liberty, alone and it was quiet…possibly night. She felt weak and knew her day long coma was coming so she took what little time she had and found a piece of paper and a discarded pen. She wrote in code, in three different types before realizing it was coming…she passed out with the paper in her hand, of which was meant for Peter…he'd know who she was the moment he decoded it.

* * *

A/N: The next is Peter's journey to getting Olivia back and after that is their first date...well real date.


	4. Journey Home: Over Here

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Peter stood making dinner for him and Walter when his phone rang, he answered it to find it was Rachel. "Hey Rach."

_"Hey, could you do me a favor and I swear I'll owe you for it? Ella's freaking out about going over to Olivia's tomorrow while I'm in Chicago finalizing the divorce. She won't go to bed and is yelling not to call Olivia when I say I'll call to let her talk to her…as Liv always calms her down."_

"Is she alright?"

_"No, she keeps saying one thing over and over again, 'she's an imposter, she's not Aunt Liv' and she won't stop. I was hoping you could come over and talk Ella down. Just reassure her that Olivia is her aunt and nothing's wrong."_

Peter turned off the stove, "give me fifteen minutes, I'll be there and Rachel…there's no need to owe me a favor."

* * *

Peter arrived at Rachel's to find Ella in her room writing a letter. "Hey there," her face didn't shine and a smile emerge when he saw her. Ella always smiled, Rachel stood beside him. "Ella we need to talk about Aunt Liv, can you put that down for a minute?"

"Are you going to get Aunt Liv back?"

"Princess, she's already here." He bent down next to Ella's desk, "I just saw her a few hours ago."

Ella turned and looked at him, "it's not her, she's all wrong Uncle Peter. She doesn't know how to make pancakes correctly, she yelled at me and Aunt Liv never yells and she…she spanked me."

Peter and Rachel looked at each other, "Aunt Liv spanked you?"

"It's not Aunt Liv, I keep telling you she's an imposter. Aunt Liv never spanks me, she never yells and she never forgets my favorite things or what I'm allergic to. She tried to give me a peanut butter sandwich yesterday…Aunt Liv would never be so…so ignorant."

Peter chuckled, "nice word, look Ella…I'll figure this out I promise and you'll see Aunt Liv soon enough." He smiled, "how about this…since you don't want to stay with her and she has a ton of work to do…you could stay with me and Walter. How about that?"

"Okay." A small smile emerged and Peter stood, looking a Rachel.

"Is she ready to go, I can take her now."

Rachel nodded, "all packed and ready, you'll behave for Peter?"

"Yep."

* * *

After goodbyes, Peter put Ella in the station wagon's back seat and was on his way home when his phone rang. "Bishop?"

_"It's Broyles, you and Dr. Bishop are needed in New York…is Dunham with you?"_

"Depends on which Dunham, I have Olivia's niece for the week…long story short Ella believes the Olivia we have is an imposter and from all the evidence I've seen and also what Ella has said…"

_"Are you so inclined to believe a seven year old?"_

Peter chuckled, "not usually but things have been adding up, there has to be some way to know."

_"That's one of the reasons I need you in New York…I'll tell you more upon your arrival. If you're right Bishop then Young Miss Dunham is likely in danger…if the imposter realizes she knows…"_

"Yeah I know, I'll bring her with us."

* * *

In New York, Broyles and Nina Sharp looked at the body in the room they were staring at through a window.

"Anything?"

"No sign of brain function, she's brain dead…even we can't tell if its our Olivia or theirs…I fear the only way of knowing is by questioning and with no brain activity its pointless."

Broyles nodded, "from what I've managed to observe, the Olivia with us, whether ours or theirs, has begun an intimate relationship with Bishop. If anyone will be able to find out the truth, it'll be him…however if the imposter is not this Olivia…I fear we may not be able to stop him from murdering her."

"Peter's smart, he'll know not to allow emotions to play into this."

Broyles chuckled, "have you ever seen a man so blinded by love that when faced with truth, he does one of only two things? He'll turn in on himself or the person he was betrayed by…even Peter Bishop is susceptible of being blinded by love. It's clear he loves Dunham, the type of love that a life would be laid down for…"

"And finding out the woman you've been with is just a copy of the woman you love…it'll send him over the edge. Guilt will build, feeling of betrayal…if this is our Olivia then Peter is lost already, she's brain dead Phillip…no returning from this."

* * *

Peter, Walter and Ella arrived two hours later to find Broyles and Nina Sharp waiting in the lobby.

"Peter, Walter…and you must be Ella," Nina smiled, "I can take her to our playroom if you want."

"No, what she needs is to go to sleep…I'll put her in my office."

Ella looked at Peter, "I'm not tired Uncle Peter."

Peter chuckled and bent down, "that maybe so but you know its bedtime and your mother will never let me hear the end of it if I don't put you to bed. So come on Munchkin." he picked her up and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Once Walter was in his lab happy and Ella was in his own office asleep, Peter found Broyles waiting in the hall. "We found this and were hoping you could decode it…it was intended for you."

Peter unfolded the letter and found the message was in three codes: Morse Code, Greek and an anagram.

**.- .-.. - . .-. -. .- - . - .-.. .. ...- .. .- -..- .. - .-. - ... - . .-.**

**ανήκετε μαζί μου**

**WET HEART SET**

Peter looked over the message and it only took a few moments to decode it all, it was a message specifically for him and the person writing it made it so only he could decipher the meaning.

**Alternate Olivia, Imposter**

**You belong with me**

**Sweetheart**

It was from his Olivia, she knew how to voice the hidden words in a way he'd understand. Her confession had only occurred between them and the confession hadn't be voiced after arriving back.

As for the term 'Sweetheart' he knew she hated being called Sweetheart so she'd have defiantly seen that as a code word to use in distress.

* * *

"Where did you find it?" He looked at Broyles, "it's a note telling me the Olivia with us is from the other side."

Inside anger was boiling up, hating himself and everything he'd done. He'd basically robbed any chance of a relationship with the woman he loved…he'd always compare them as long as he lived, that's if he saw his Olivia again. He'd stolen moments and done things with the alternate when those moments and things were meant for his Olivia…the one who crossed over to get him back and the one who confessed that he belonged with her.

"Come with me."

* * *

They walked to the Infirmary and stopped at a window, the person on the bed made Peter want to both cry and jump for joy. However the sight of his Olivia laying still and unmoving when she should be awake made him stop dead…his heart could have stopped beating and he wouldn't have known it.

"What's her condition?"

Broyles looked at Peter, "brain dead, no sign of any activity…the fact this is our Olivia makes the situation much worse then it already is."

"I'm going to kill that bitch the moment I see her again."

"You'll do no such thing Bishop," Broyles put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "we both know that killing for Olivia is the last thing she'd want…Nina is going to remove support because she has a living will. I'd like to think you'd want to say your goodbyes."

Peter nodded, "is there any chance of recovery?"

"Multiple tests have been ran with Massive Dynamic resources, there is no chance. I'm sorry Bishop, I know you loved her."

"Correction, I love her…I'll always love her even if she's dead."

* * *

He walked in and looked at Olivia, her red hair was laying across the pillow as she laid as if asleep. A breathing tube down her throat to help her breathe…it was worse then before. The sight of her here, the fact she made it back…he wanted to thank God but in reality it just hurt more…the fact she won't wake up. He'd never see her haunted green eyes again or see her smile, hear her criticize him or hold her and see her eyes brighten when he said he loved her.

He sat on the bed and pushed hair from her cheek, taking her hand in his own he stared at her. Tears filled his eyes for the first time since he saw his mother on the other side. "Liv…I'm sorry Sweetheart…so sorry." He leaned up and kissed her head, "I would have spent the rest of OUR life together making up for this mistake. Funny how when I think about marriage I want to run but to have a life with you, a marriage and a few kids…beautiful little girls with your attitude and eyes, I'd run to the alter instead of the opposite direction.

"I love you 'Livia, I'll always love you." He looked up and wiped tears away before staring down at the woman before him. "Somehow I can't say goodbye, I guess because its not goodbye. I'll be here when they disconnect you, that'll be goodbye." He kissed her head again and eyed her, "you belong with me…always."

He moved from the bed and sat in the chair by the bed, deciding to stay till they disconnected her.

* * *

Morning came and Nina came in with a doctor, Peter stood as they entered with Broyles. "It's time Peter."

Peter nodded and leaned down, kissing Olivia's head. "I'm here baby," he grasped her hand as the doctor began to disconnect the tube.

Removing the tube, the doctor stepped back and they waited for the monitor to flatline but it continued to show even beats. The doctor moved to Olivia but her eyes opened and long forgotten words graced her mouth.

"_Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy_." She then sat up screaming, Peter caught her and immediately the doctor pushed him aside to work on Olivia.

"Hell no, I'm not moving." He looked at the doctor and Nina nodded to the man.

"Dr. Pujodi, Peter is Olivia's power of attorney and the son of Walter Bishop, you'll have to listen to him in all matters."

* * *

Pujodi began working on Olivia, checking her but she shook her head, moving from him. Peter caught her hand and squeezed it. "He's safe Olivia, he's safe…please baby let him look at you."

Olivia nodded slowly and Pujodi began to check her vitals and eyes.

"We'll want to get a brain scan." Pujodi looked at them, "I've never seen such incredible brain progress in my entire medical career. It was only nine hours ago she showed no brain activity and in less then a twelve hour period she's functioning."

Nina nodded, "go prepare what you need, I'll be checking in on Walter."

Broyles walked over and looked at Olivia, "its good to have you back Agent Dunham, your note has allowed us to know that we've had an imposter among us…she'll be dealt with immediately."

* * *

He left before Olivia could speak and Peter sat down on the bed, noticing how tight her hand was holding his…as if afraid she'd be lost if she let go. Her eyes found his and all his thoughts about comparing the two Olivias were lost, their eyes were different and he'd always know the haunted emerald color from the other's secretive jade.

"Peter…" her voice was still raw from the tube and the yelling, he shook his head and smiled.

"I'm here Sweetheart and I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed her head, pulling back to look at her. "You need rest, we can talk later."

She stared at him and then looked around, Peter moved from the bed and sat down in the chair again. His phone beeped and he pulled it out to find it was a message from Astrid saying Ella was looking for him.

"I have to go." He stood and looked at Olivia, she shook her head and gripped his hand harder.

"No, please Peter…" he smiled and sat on the bed, "please."

Peter pushed her hair back and nodded, "I'll be back, I promise but I have to go. Ella is here, Rachel is in Chicago finalizing the divorce and we didn't want to leave Ella with your alternate because Ella figured it out…she knew it wasn't you. I have to go check on her, I'll even bring her to visit." He kissed Olivia's head, staring into her green eyes. "I'll be back."

* * *

She nodded and let his hand go, Peter left but her voice stopped him. "It has to be put in the past for now…we'll talk about it later."

He turned to look at her, "what?"

"Me over there and you…you with her." Olivia looked at him, "I heard what you said and your mind is filled with guilt…telepathy."

Peter walked over and looked at Olivia, "I swear to you on my mother's life that if I had known, I'd have killed her already. It's not who she is 'Livia but who I thought she was…its you and I only want you. I'll wait another ten years if I have to but I belong with you, no one else." He kissed her head and nodded, "but you're right…we'll talk about it later. You just need to get better and out of here." He smiled and brushed her hair back, "now, I have a little rascal to take to breakfast and then I'll bring her to visit."

Olivia allowed her hand to find his face and pulled him into a kiss, hesitant and soft, Peter realized that he was defiantly kissing _his_ Olivia. Pulling back he kissed her head and smiled, Olivia's eyes found his. "I never blame you and I'll always forgive you."

"Shh, that doesn't matter right now…you getting better is what matters." Peter sat on the bed and smiled at her, "its good to have you home Olivia Dunham."

"I'm glad to be home…to be with you."

* * *

A/N: It was just supposed to be Olivia but I figured we'd have to see her arrival as others did. Next stop is the first real date, of which they enjoy themselves and Olivia pays back a friend.


	5. Six Weeks

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Olivia stood with Walter and Peter in Walter's Massive Dynamic lab, they were working on their second case in a three week period…she was finally back at work after having crossed over **six weeks **before.

"This is a beautiful creature, deadly but beautiful." Walter looked at Olivia, "Olivia my dear do you want to feel something inside the animal…its amazing."

"Why not." She pulled on gloves and moved to Walter's side, she looked up to see Peter looking at her shocked. "What?"

He shook his head, "nothing…just seeing you get near something is new."

* * *

"Okay Walter, what am I feeling for?"

"A hard organ my dear."

Olivia stuck her hand in the animal's abdomen and felt around, finding a hard organ. "What is that?"

"The uterus, its amazing…the creature is born pregnant and the offspring grows with the animal."

"That's…" Olivia pulled her hands out and moved back, Peter was shaking his head and smirking.

* * *

He walked over to the table, "very disgusting, just for your information Walter…Olivia is a woman."

"Of which I am well aware, a very fine specimen as well. She will be like this creature, giving birth to resilient and strong offspring. You should be fortunate my boy, with your intelligence and Olivia's beauty…my grandchildren will be perfect."

"Okay, not where I was going with that." Peter put his hands up, "what I meant was that she probably doesn't want to feel another female's uterus, animal or human." He moved to Walter's side but touched Olivia's arm as he did, "why don't you go get cleaned up Sweetheart, I'll take it from here."

Olivia stripped off her gloves and threw them in the biohazard container, she found blood on her shirt and shook her head. "I'm borrowing a shirt from your locker Peter."

"Feel free, I think there is a black tee in there." He pulled on gloves, "alright, what's next Walter."

* * *

Olivia walked to the employee locker room and stopped at Peter's locker, hers had yet to be filled so she was resulting to stealing one of his. In her mind it was a step towards intimacy but to him, well Peter didn't have a clue what it meant. The man was a genius but at other times a very dumb genius.

Knowing the code was her birthday, she keyed in the electronic code: 08211981, and the locker door opened. She looked through the hanging shirts and found the black tee he had there but beside it was a light blue button down…she chose that before closing the locker and made her way to the showers.

She'd kept a single outfit in her own locker but the shirt had been used a week before after an chemical accident so all she had was underwear and jeans…the reason for stealing Peter's shirt.

* * *

A shower calmed her and she dressed afterwards, combing her hair out in front of the sinks when the door opened and Peter entered, preparing to wash his hands at the biohazard sink.

Pulling her hair back in a ponytail, she got started on the sleeves of Peter's shirt, rolling them back.

"I never understood the statement till now." Peter moved to her and gently finished the job she had begin, straightening the sleeves before setting them just below her elbow.

"Which statement?"

He smirked, "the statement men make about women being sexy when wearing their shirts. I thought you'd have gone for the tee but here you are in one of my better shirts." He reached up and did the second to top button. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

He chuckled, "of course not, feel free to raid my locker at any point." Peter leaned in and kissed Olivia, she smiled afterwards. "And you are incredibly sexy in my shirt."

"Are you done with Walter?"

Peter nodded, "yeah, do you need something?"

"I need you to change, we have a date in Boston at eight and its almost four."

* * *

Peter chuckled and moved to the locker room, Olivia followed and leaned against her locker, it rested right beside his. One of the employees had made a mistake and placed 'O. Bishop' on her locker so instead of being Olivia Dunham when it came to her locker, she was Olivia Bishop. She kept it because she knew she'd end up changing her name in the future…she was sure that marriage would exist between her and Peter even if it took five years.

Peter opened his locker and looked pulled out a pair of jeans and another button down, white this time. He shut his locker and found Olivia waiting, "I can meet you outside."

"I've seen you in less," Olivia smiled, "after all…who opened the door to answer me in their boxers when we had our second case."

* * *

Peter began to change and Olivia caught sight of a nasty scar on his shoulder blade. She reached out and touched it, of which he turned. "It's nothing."

"What happened?"

"Pursuing a suspect…guy knocked me into a rebar and it went through. I'm fine, a few weeks in a sling and Massive Dynamic's physical therapy…as well as no permanent damage and I'm good a new, just a scar."

"I should have been here Peter."

Peter shook his head and touched her cheek, "but you are here…we can't change the past…didn't we already see the effects of time travel?" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, he felt Olivia relax. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Olivia nodded and pulled back, "I'll file for you to have a gun, if you had had one then this wouldn't have happened."

* * *

"So this date…where are we going exactly?"

He began to get dressed again and Olivia smirked, "you'll find out when you get there. We'll be having fun and unwinding plus it has some basic physics so you'll like it."

"Hmm, science and a date with my girlfriend…how can I resist, you know the way into a guy's heart."

Olivia laughed and watched him pull his motorcycle jacket, "haven't seen that in a while, not since my first cross over."

"I found it when we packed up the Harvard lab, Walter misplaced it so…I'm glad to have it back."

Olivia nodded, "me too…I always liked it on you. Make you look rough and tough and adds a little bit of con man to your attire. You've begun getting more of an agent look and doesn't suit you."

"So you like my con man," he chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, "I always knew you liked the bad boys."

"We'll be late, we have reservations."

* * *

They took the Massive Dynamic helicopter to Boston before hailing a cab. Olivia told the cab where to go and it took them to an old bowling alley. Getting out Peter looked at the building in surprise.

"Bowling, you can't be serious."

Olivia nodded and took his hand, "I said I had reservations, the owner is a friend…come on."

They walked down and found it crowded beyond belief, Peter followed Olivia to the counter.

"Sam!" Olivia looked over the counter, "Sam?"

"Whoa Dunham," Olivia and Peter turned to see Sam Weiss, "I actually didn't think you were going to come…as I remember you said you didn't do bowling."

Olivia shrugged, "I'm trying to be normal…I thought you said the place would be…" she turned and noticed the boy a few feet away. "Peter…"

Peter turned and saw the boy with a wallet, he patted his back pocket. "Shit," he moved away and Olivia chuckled as he ripped into the boy verbally.

"He's good for you but Olivia," Sam took a step closer to her, "things are about to change in ways you can't imagine."

She eyed him, "what are you talking about?"

"Your abilities are not what they seem, you'll learn soon enough…" he smiled, "lane four is open."

* * *

He left her with two pairs of shoes and headed to round up the rowdy teenagers.

"Seriously dude," Olivia made her way over to Peter and the kid he was chastising. "I'm sorry man, I won't do it again…just thought I'd try to take a hot girl out."

"So I seemed like an easy target? I'm FBI…do you really want to say anything else or get out of here?"

The kid gulped and turned as Olivia joined Peter, "issue?"

"Nope, Kevin here was just about ready to leave and stay out of trouble…right?"

Kevin nodded, "just so you know dude…she's hot."

* * *

He disappeared and Peter chuckled, turning to Olivia and found her shaking her head. "He's right, you are incredibly hot."

"Shoes." She handed him a pair of shoes, "we have lane four."

They got through two games, of both Olivia won because of Peter's constant issue with gutter balls.

"Seriously, its simple physics." Peter sat down beside Olivia and looked at her, "how the hell am I getting a gutter ball every three or four turns."

Olivia smirked and shook her head, "I just think you're loosing badly."

"Oh hold on a minutes," Peter turned to her and leaned in, "you're using your abilities aren't you?"

"No," Olivia looked at him, "no, we agreed that when it comes to us…no abilities."

* * *

The night progressed and after a fourth game, Olivia decided to call it a night. Peter hailed a cab and looked at her as they stood waiting.

"Even if you won all four games, it was still fun."

Olivia squeezed his hands as he took hers, "do you believe me when I say I didn't use my abilities because you don't seem to believe me?"

Peter chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek, "I believe you Liv, I believe you haven't used your abilities." He kissed her and Olivia smiled, "I can always make you smile when I kiss you…I'll have to remember that."

The cab pulled up and Peter opened the door for her, handing the cabbie enough for the ride. He waved as the cab pulled away and called Astrid to pick him as she had texted that she had gotten Walter home moments before.

* * *

He sent Astrid home after she dropped him off, finding Walter up waiting. "Oh Peter, you're here."

"Yes I'm here Walter."

"You left without telling me, I was afraid…"

Peter chuckled and put his hands on Walter's shoulders, "all I did was go on a date with Olivia, we went bowling. I'm not leaving Walter, I have no reason to go back to that world…I have everything I need here. I have you, I have a job and I have Olivia…that's all I need."

"Ok, good…good. I'll just head to bed now."

Peter nodded, "you do that, I'll be heading to bed too."

* * *

He went upstairs and saw undoing his boots when he heard his phone ring. He answered it hoping it wasn't a case. "Bishop?"

_"Hey, so I enjoyed tonight."_

Peter chuckled and nodded as he shed his jacket, "me too…say, when am I going to get my shirt back?"

_"Never, I'm keeping it."_ Her smile could be heard through the phone, Peter pulled clothes from his dresser and put them on the bed before sitting back down.

"You know Walter freaked out, thought I left."

Silence came till he heard her breathe again, _"what did you say?"_

"I told him I had everything I need here…no reason to go back to that world. I have him, I have a job and I have you…especially you. No reason to go back at all, I'm happy here."

_"Good to know,"_ he heard her yawn, _"I should get some sleep."_

Peter chuckled, "you do that Sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow."

Peter hung up and changed for bed before crawling in and turning off the lights…it had been a good day and night, defiantly a good date.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Olivia receives news that changes her entire world and Peter faces a challenge far bigger then he imagined...Olivia is ready to talk.


	6. Eight Weeks, Two Months

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes at the feeling of being stared at, she found herself face to face with a little girl and it wasn't Ella. The girl smiled before running from the room, this made Olivia get up and go after her.

"Hello?" She saw the girl sitting on the couch, she was silent but staring at Olivia. "Hi, how'd you get in here…where's your home?"

"I am home."

The sound of the key in the door made Olivia turn, the door opened and she found Peter walking in with coffee and a bag. "Hey you're up."

She turned back to the girl and found her gone, "yeah, I was woken up…doesn't matter." She turned and smiled, "what's in the bag?"

* * *

Two weeks later, Olivia walked into her office at Massive Dynamic to find the same girl standing by the window. "Who are you?"

The little girl turned and smiled, her should length blond hair and big green eyes made her look cute and innocent.

"What are you doing in my office?"

She shrugged, "waiting…I'm waiting for you to find out."

Olivia shook her head, "find out what?"

"The truth, I'm no longer hiding it but you're not looking…you have to look. He has to know, to prepare for the future…you have to tell him and you have to look."

She disappeared from sight and Olivia stared where the girl had stood, as if she'd come back if she stared hard enough.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter and her sat in a booth at a bar…she was about to raise her whiskey when it fell from her hand, spilling everywhere.

"Dammit." Olivia stood up and began wiping off her pants, Peter chuckled and took the napkin, wiping the splashed whiskey off her face.

"I think we should stay sober tonight, leave that as a sign."

After someone came by and cleaned up, both sat down again and Olivia noticed Peter staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful frustrated."

Olivia sighed, "I was knocked out during the fight, that's when they made the switch." She looked at Peter, "for a week I remember being in darkness, tested on…needles till I escaped. They chased me everywhere and I began questioning who I was…I got knew memories, forgot my life…forgot you.

"Till suddenly I'm their Olivia, agent of Fringe Division who's mother is alive and sister and niece are dead. I have a fiancé who's sweet and kind…I knew no different."

"Liv," Peter looked at her, "we don't have to talk about this."

"I want to talk about it."

Peter looked away, "I'm not ready."

"Then listen to me and when you are ready, we'll talk about what went on over here."

"No," he looked at her, "I want to put that behind us like it never happened…facing it just…"

Olivia turned to him, "what? Brings up memories, betrayal so deep you can't stand it?"

"Yes and it makes me remember I left you, I left the woman I love behind." Her breathe hitched and he realized what he said, "Liv…"

Olivia shook her head, "this was a mistake, I'm going home."

* * *

She got up to go but saw her again, the little girl. "You have to tell him, even if he won't listen…he has to prepare for the future. You have to let him know or he won't be ready…ready for the truth. You won't be able to handle it but he will, if you don't tell him then when the truth is found everything will be lost."

She disappeared from sight yet again and Olivia took a breathe, sitting back down and looked at Peter. He stared at her, "you'll listen and I'll use my abilities if I have to…I need you to listen Peter. Something is telling me that something huge is ahead and if I don't tell you this, then everything will be lost." She looked at him, "you say you love me, then listen to what I have to say please."

He stared at her before reluctantly nodding, "okay."

Olivia went on to explain everything, even her conscious she saw in the form of Peter. She told him about Frank and the Fringe Team and all her mistakes. In the end Peter was holding her hand and nodding.

"I swear if I see him again…I will kill him."

Olivia nodded and looked down, "I had never felt so alone yet so surrounded by people I love at the same time."

Peter placed an arm around Olivia and she curled into him, "you aren't alone and you are loved, by me and Walter, Astrid, Rachel and Ella." He kissed her head, "I love you Olivia and I'm not going anywhere…I'm a part of you that you have to hold onto."

She chuckled, "that's what my vision of you said." She looked up at him, still after **eight weeks **of being back she found herself surprised that he still looked at her as if the world revolved around her, she had expected him to shrink back and want nothing to do with her eventually but he stayed.

"Good," he kissed her head, "now we have a problem…you threatened me with your abilities."

"I did what I had to do…I won't be doing that anytime soon, using my abilities on you. Aren't you the least bit curious to what I can do?"

Peter laughed and shook his head, "maybe but I don't want to see you use them on me," he smiled and looked at her. "I'm going to be in trouble one day…Walter maybe right about intelligence and beauty but he forgot about your attitude…kids are going to be like raising wolves, it's going to come back and bite me in the ass big time."

Olivia chuckled and nodded, however her face fell for a few seconds and Peter looked at her.

"Liv…"

"I have to go, I'll see you later." She kissed him and smiled, "I'll call you…I promise."

She collected her purse and quickly left, heading to her car.

* * *

Olivia made her way home and quickly into the bathroom, grabbing her calendar from the drawer and began looking over it. She flipped back to the last time her period was marked and found it was right before her retrieval of Peter.

She couldn't remember having one on the other side and she hadn't had one since arriving back which made thirteen weeks since her last period. She vomited quickly in the toilet and afterwards sat back remembering she had been with Frank upon her arrival over there…when thinking she was her alternate.

Her world was coming to a halt, her life which she was starting to get back was now shattered by the fact she was possibly pregnant. The child wasn't Peter's and that made the fact worse, she'd have to tell him and she knew he'd run after hearing.

"It's alright Mommy." Olivia looked up to see the little girl again, she bent down and placed a hand on Olivia's leg. "Everything will be alright."

"Who are you?"

She smiled, "you know who I am…now you know."

Olivia stared at the little girl and found her beautiful, something familiar was seen in her nose and chin. Her green eyes and blond hair a welcoming sight verses brown hair and blue eyes.

"So you're…"

She nodded, "your daughter…I'm letting you see me, it'll be okay. Daddy will love me just like he loves you."

"Daddy?"

"Peter…"

Olivia shook her head, "he'll run like he always does and you aren't his child…I know this for a fact."

"Do you?" She smiled and stood up, disappearing from sight and Olivia hung her head…somewhat relieved by the sight of her daughter…she had a daughter with blond hair and green eyes.

* * *

The next day Peter found Olivia in the Infirmary of Massive Dynamic undergoing a scan. She was getting dressed when he walked over.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Olivia looked at Peter, "no, but we'll discuss it later…" She saw Pujodi waiting, "I have to talk to Dr. Pujodi…I'll see you later and tell you everything."

Peter caught her arm, "Liv, whatever it is…I'm not leaving you."

"Don't say something you don't mean, you'll run…I already know."

* * *

She moved and followed Pujodi to his office, the doctor looked at her and sat down. "I've reviewed the information you gave me as well as the scan results…you are pregnant with a little girl."

"Thirteen weeks right?"

"That's the odd thing Olivia, your baby is already developed into the fifteenth week…the only thing that can explain this is implantation of an already grown embryo. You've only been pregnant eleven weeks yet your baby is developed."

Olivia knew eleven weeks before she'd been held by Walternate, it had been a few days before her escape that they had drugged her in the cell and then she woke up in her cell again…as if she had just been drugged for the hell of it…but Walternate had done this.

"Was the DNA scanned for paternity?"

Pujodi nodded, "we found a match within Massive Dynamic's database…Peter Bishop." He removed a paper from his drawer as well as a folder. "Nina Sharp gave me this to decode," he pointed to the picture of Peter with fire coming out of his eyes. "The DNA…its been matched."

"It's Peter's genetic code."

"No Olivia, the genetic code matches the child inside you…the computer just ran the results."

Olivia stared at him, "you're saying my baby…my daughter is a genetic match to that machine?"

"Exactly."

She looked away stunned, first she finds out she's pregnant and fearing it was Frank's only to find out Walternate impregnated her with Peter's child and now her child was the genetic match to the machine.

She thought the child being Peter's was good news but the news afterwards…she knew that this was what Walternate wanted. He probably scanned her but due to her daughter's hiding, assumed she miscarried and went ahead with the testing instead.

* * *

Olivia found Peter in his lab reviewing the doomsday machine everyone had come to call 'the Vacuum' and despite hearing the story on it…she still couldn't understand it. However the knowledge their daughter was match to it…she never wanted to see it again.

"I want it gone," she looked at Peter, "I don't want to see these blueprints or have anything with this machine visble again."

Peter looked at her, "Liv…we all discussed this, even you agreed to go forward with it."

"That's before I found out who's meant to power it…its not you Peter." She looked away, "its my daughter…Pujodi ran the DNA from the paper against the baby I'm pregnant with," she looked at him. "it's a match, she's supposed to power it…"

He stood and looked at her, "you're pregnant?" Olivia nodded and looked down, berating herself for even getting angry, she decided to blame the hormones. "It happened over there…Frank?"

Olivia shook her head and looked at him, "your father…he, impregnated me while I was his prisoner. Before you ask, its not his…its yours." She looked down, "she's Cortexiphan positive so she hid herself…he must have assumed I miscarried and so he began the tests." Looking up again she found him staring at her, "you'll run soon, so I just want you to know that she will be kept safe and far from your father."

Peter chuckled and moved to her, "no baby, I planned on staying…I planned on staying even before this." He tilted her chin up, "nothing is left for me anywhere…I know where home is and where I belong…I belong with you. What he did was inexcusable but our little girl, it would be the only thing I'd ever thank him for. I love you Olivia and even if this had been someone else's child, it would have been my child…I would have raised her as if she were my flesh and blood."

"Peter…I'm scared."

He shook his head, "don't be." He leaned in and kissed her, Olivia managed a smile afterwards, as she always did when he kissed her. "I'm here for you and our daughter, I'm not going anywhere and as for the machine…I'll destroy every last piece of it and the blueprints…she won't near it."

* * *

A/N: I was trying to lead up to it, first with Olivia vomitting and then the ability incident on the other side...not all hers. Peter's foreshadowing with the 'uterus' of the animal, Sam's words as well as the bowling incident...it was the baby. The little girl's helping of Olivia like Peter did on the other side, you'll find out later on about what was really causing Peter to appear. Finally the whiskey...the baby again.

Anyways, I have the usual names of Lucy, Rayne and Olive but I figured this story needed a different name...suggestions people or even middle name suggestions if you think one of those three will work.


	7. Twelve Weeks, Three Months

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Letting out a sigh, Olivia moved from behind her desk and walked around her office. Peter had mentioned to Nina Sharp about Olivia not having an office since her office had been left behind when they had left the Harvard lab.

The woman had arranged for her to have an executive office and her title was FBI Liaison at Massive Dynamic. The office had more space then Olivia really needed, it had a couch that now doubled as a bed for her or Peter, when he crashed in her office, small fridge and coffee maker as well as a bathroom.

Paperwork was becoming heavy on her but despite the fact she…or her baby, which one had not been tested yet, could produced a force field, Broyles refused to allow her in the field. Peter was now working once again with Amy Jessup who was utterly confused when she heard about the baby. Olivia often laughed when she remembered the memory of Amy asked about the pregnancy.

_

* * *

_

Olivia and Peter sat in Olivia's office talking over files when the door opened, Broyles and Amy Jessup entered.

"_Sir," Olivia stood and looked at Broyles while Peter remained seated. Broyles nodded and turned to Amy. "Agent Jessup."_

"_Agent Jessup will be the agent on duty during cases…due to the pregnancy you cannot enter the field so we needed an agent. I remembered that of all the agents assigned, Agent Jessup was the only one who didn't run away and Bishop said she was 'adequate' so she'll be working Fringe Division till after your pregnancy is over."_

"_Sir there's no need," Olivia sat back down, "the force field I produce…"_

"_Or the baby," Peter looked at her, "we still haven't established who has which ability."_

_Olivia nodded, "or the baby, it can protect me from almost anything."_

"_I understand that Dunham but that baby is the key to destroying this world as you said, it is genetically linked to that machine. If I put you out there then every shape shifter who already knows your face will report to the other side that you're here and that baby is alive…" Peter put his hand up, "yes Bishop."_

_Peter put a hand on Olivia back, "I think what he's trying to say is if you're out there pregnant when other pregnant women aren't, and using your abilities…they'll report that the baby is alive and you'll be a target…you and her."_

_Olivia nodded, "fine but only because your father will attempt to take her."_

_Peter looked at Broyles and he nodded, turning to Amy. "I'll leave you to get reacquainted."_

_

* * *

_

Broyles left and Amy looked at the couch, with its L shape it had plenty of space. "So your baby, it produces force fields?" Amy stared at Olivia and Olivia nodded.

"_We think…"_

"_No, you know." All three turned to see the little girl again, her blonde hair and green eyes stared at them. "You're upset Mommy."_

_Olivia smiled, "not with you baby girl…just the situation."_

"_Daddy's right, they'll know about me if I go out…that's why I hid myself on the other side. I can't destroy our home and Walternate will make me." She walked over and placed a hand on Olivia's leg. "I tried to help you though…by using Daddy?"_

"_Wait…" Olivia looked at her, "you showed me those images…I wasn't more then a few weeks."_

"_Don't doubt me." The little girl smiled and looked at Amy, "hi."_

"_Hi, who are you?"_

_The girl pointed between Peter and Olivia, "I'm their daughter."_

"_From the future?"_

_

* * *

_

Peter chuckled and placed a hand on the little girl's head, "shouldn't you be sleeping and not harassing FBI agents before you're even able to?"

"_I was trying to cheer Mommy up, she's upset about not working in the field."_

_Olivia smiled, "you succeeded, back where you belong and stop playing with people's heads."_

_She giggled and looked at Olivia, "I like to play with people's heads."_

"_You're like your father in that aspect…go on." The little girl disappeared from sight and Olivia looked at Peter. "You're a bad influence on her before she's even born."_

"_All her own Sweetheart, all her own."_

_Amy stared in shock, "I'm lost…so she came from the future to harass you all?"_

_Peter shook his head, "you saw what she wanted you to see…the girl was a mental manifestation of the baby in Olivia. She projects an image for you to see…mainly with us, you're the first who hasn't seen it."_

"_But she talks and she solid."_

"_Mental manifestation, her verbal skills are due to learning from our minds while she projects the image and as for solidity," Olivia looked at Peter, "she just seems that way."_

* * *

The memory faded and Olivia sat down on her couch, pulling her feet up on the coffee table. Peter and Amy had been at a scene with Walter while she was cooped up like she was china. She knew that the only reason she agreed is that other pregnant women weren't out doing things she would be doing and the minute her abilities were used, Walternate would know the baby survived and send them after her.

For her daughter's sake she stayed in but hated it, **three months **back and she was reduced to sitting and waiting. Nineteen weeks pregnant and she felt as if she was useless but also found she wanted nothing more then to be out in the field despite protecting her baby.

The door to her office opened and Peter walked in, he smiled and leaned down kissing her. "Hey, tired?"

She smiled, it was the effect of Peter's kiss, she always did and suspected she always would. "A little bit, I want to be out more instead of being cooped up here like china. I'm indestructible and yet I sit here as if I'll break."

Peter chuckled and sat on the coffee table, taking her shoes and socks off. "Well it would have made you loose your lunch," he began rubbing her feet. "Amy did and Walter looked about as green as I've ever seen him."

"Couldn't have been that bad."

Peter nodded, "bodies stripped of skin…just muscle and they were twisted like pretzels. How is the paperwork coming?"

"Its coming, Broyles wants me to meet with Senator Callen and talk over the new proposed Fringe Division." Olivia looked down, "honestly, I don't want to work or even be around another Fringe Division…I still expect to see red hair when I look in the mirror sometimes."

* * *

Peter smiled and placed her feet back on the coffee table before sitting beside her, Olivia curled into him as he placed his arm around her. "Do you feel like talking about her?"

Olivia looked at Peter, "you're ready to talk?"

"Not really but I figure if I don't then I won't talk about it till a long time from now…like my death." He kissed her head, "as much as I want to place it behind me like it never happened, you need to hear it like I heard what happened over there."

Olivia took his hand and allowed their hands to rest over her belly, "I'm listening."

"There were differences, ones I ignored but I shouldn't have."

He told her about everything, about what her alternate liked and disliked. How they went on dates, had breakfast in bed as much as possible, about their working relationship and eventually her capture.

Olivia squeezed his hand every time he stopped due to the guilt he carried over it all. Olivia in the end smiled and just kissed him. "I don't blame you and I forgive you…I didn't know the difference either."

"I should have."

"But you didn't and you can't change it…time travel is a bitch remember? Alistair Peck proved that for us…we can't go back and change things but that doesn't mean we can't change the future."

* * *

Peter chuckled, "when did you get so wise?"

"When did you get so dumb?" She smiled, "look at it this way…she's not the one carrying your daughter or spending every moment of every day with you if there isn't a case."

Peter kissed her and she smiled as he did, "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled and stood up, looking down at her boyfriend. "You owe me and our daughter lunch, besides we have a meeting with the real estate agent at three."

Peter nodded and stood, "I forgot about that, this is why I need you in my life…it turns to chaos if you're not around."

"I only remembered because Walter hasn't stopped talking about the house since Friday."

Peter looked at her, "we're doing Christmas at our house right, with Rachel and Ella…not the apartment?"

"I already told Rachel you had spare rooms since you bought a house with seven rooms, we'll arrive on Christmas Eve and leave the day after Christmas. So we'll be there about five tomorrow evening."

Peter nodded, "okay, now the big question…spare room or my room, I don't care which as long as you're in the house."

Olivia smiled, "I think this could be a test run, did you…"

"No, always at your old apartment, I didn't want to risk Walter walking in on us. The man has some bad timing." He chuckled, "but he's my father so I love him."

"Good to hear him being called your father."

"Only because the baby…she calls Walter 'Grandpa' so I assume I should get used to the fact. Besides, I will never let her near my real father…I'd kill the man before he got within a world's distance of her."

* * *

Rachel, Olivia and Ella arrive for Christmas the next day, Walter had Peter putting up the Christmas Tree. "Uncle Peter!"

Peter looked down and smiled at Ella, coming down from the ladder. "Hey there Ella Bella."

She hugged him and then he hugged Rachel, noticing Olivia wore a red shirt and black pants as she placed gifts aside.

"My future brother-in-law," Rachel chuckled, "you have everything set…new house, baby…my sister but I have yet to see the ring. Let me guess, that'll be one of the gifts tomorrow?"

"No, your sister isn't ready and I'm not going to push her." Peter moved to Olivia and smiled, kissing her as he took her hands. "What's with the red shirt?"

"Blame Ella…she said I was required to wear it."

Peter chuckled and bent down, "how's my baby girl doing? It'll be your first Christmas, just no antics because Aunt Rachel and your cousin are here."

Dinner consisted of pizza and eggnog, non-alcoholic much to Walter's disappointment. Peter played the piano and helped Ella play 'Jingle Bells' as she wanted to.

* * *

After Ella fell asleep, everyone decided to disperse for the night and after getting Rachel and Ella to bed, Peter found Olivia in his room already in bed with her back to the door. After getting ready for bed, Peter crawled in and moved over, putting his arm around her.

Olivia curled back into Peter and smiled as he kissed her head, allowing his hand to rest on her belly. "I want this forever."

"You have me forever." She turned onto her back and looked up at Peter, "you belong with me."

Peter leaned down and kissed her, "I mean I want you in my arms forever, waking up to you and going to bed with you." He pushed her hair from her face, "Rachel asked if I'd propose and I told her you aren't ready and I won't push you…much to her dislike and also Walter's…the man wants me to marry you despite no reason to rush."

Peter looked down as he felt her hand entwine with his and allowed it to lay on her belly, he kissed her head and laid back, head beside hers, eyes closed. Both fell into sleep allowing nothing to come between them and Christmas to be celebrated the next morning.

* * *

A/N: Still looking for names, the baby will be born somewhere around May 19, 2011...at least by our calendar. Next we're jumping back to a week after Olivia's arrival...to when she gets a new apartment since Peter meantions 'your old apartment' in this chapter. In the next chapter Olivia doesn't know she's pregnant and is still coming to terms with everything but we learn Peter does something illegal for her to heal.


	8. One Week

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Being back **one week **was hard on Olivia, she insisted going to her apartment but was given a stare of insanity by Peter. His mind was blank on the subject of her apartment and it made her curious how his mind could be blank.

There should be memories of him with her alternate there, memories of her and him there but all she got was blank. It didn't take long to realize he was blanking out on her apartment on purpose to keep something from her.

She's been staying with Rachel and her sister, although she loved her and Ella, was not something she was prepared to deal with so soon. Staying with the Bishops was out of the question, Peter had steered her away from her apartment since her arrival back and now she was wondering why.

* * *

They stood packing up her office, she and Peter were going about the task when she came across boxes marked 'Olivia's Keepsakes' and 'Olivia's Memories' so she opened the two boxes and found what she didn't expect.

Her jewelry and photos, well it looked like copies of photos, laid in the box marked 'keepsakes' while other things that were special to her were marked 'memories' and she noticed beside the boxes was a charred fire-proof safe.

A simple swipe of her hand showed opened the safe and she looked inside to see all her important documents as well as secondary weapons.

"What's this Peter?" She turned to him and motioned to the three items, causing him to shut the door and fold his arms. "Why is my stuff here and not at my apartment?"

"Your apartment burned down, I saved what I could."

* * *

Olivia caught another blank image in his mind, he was deliberately keeping something from him when it came to her apartment. It finally dawned on her what really happened…he had set fire to her apartment.

"You set the fire didn't you?"

"Are you going to arrest me if I admit it?" His voice was soft and obviously he'd done it for a reason. "Look, you would have never lived there again…I know that much about you. I made copies of photos and got all your jewelry out, replacing it with costume jewelry as well as everything you would need. Besides, everything that happened there…didn't happen with you and you didn't need to touch something and see a memory."

She looked at the suit she had on, "and my clothes?"

"I went through your closet and then went and bought copies of your clothes, everything. I've already started trying to find you an apartment." He looked at her, "I'm trying to help and burning the apartment seemed to help me and prevent anything from hurting you. With Broyles' help we managed to set a real arson fire and leave the Fire Chief stumped to how it happened…the man understood where I was coming from and offered to help."

At first she was pissed but in the end, Peter's devotion to her and her healing made her understand why he did what he did. Only two words came to mind and if it had been anyone else they'd be far different from what she had to say. "Thank you."

She moved to him and he leaned down kissing her, a smile emerged. "I was expecting 'how could you' but instead I get this…why?"

"Doesn't matter, not anymore…we can't change the past, that's already been proven. What matters is the future and what you did…it helped."

* * *

The next day Peter stood packing up the remainder of her office when his phone rang. "Bishop?"

Olivia looked over to see him nod and smile before hanging up. "What's up?"

"You my dear have a beautiful new three bedroom apartment about four miles from the FBI Building." He chuckled, "I bought it for you…least I could do after the arson, no rent to be paid except in utilities. You can pick up the keys later if you want."

* * *

She did pick up the keys and found the apartment to be perfect for her. To her surprise Peter had seen that new furniture had been bought and placed in the apartment before her arrival.

"I figured I'd go with everything a bit different." Peter stood by the door as she looked around.

"I…thank you Peter, its perfect."

He nodded, "anything for you, there's a twin bed in the guestroom for Ella and a double in the second guestroom for Rachel or whoever. It's between the same as your old apartment and different then the apartment…I knew you'd want familiar settings while a little bit of change."

Olivia nodded, "I like it."

* * *

She moved in the day after they got the keys, she didn't have much but Peter and Rachel both saw to that. Astrid had gotten her a new laptop as well as new dish set, Rachel was everything in between and Peter…he stuck to the more personal of the items like bedding, bathroom decorations and of course more clothes…of which she would not even start on since the man was spoiling her insanely and his excuse was just as insane: his Massive Dynamic income had no where else to go.

After a full weekend of moving, Olivia found herself happy to be at home…a real home thanks to the effort of her family, her new family. Her first task was inviting over Sonia and Baby Charlotte, Charlie's wife and baby girl…the one born after his death, and her goddaughter. Sonia had insisted that Olivia be Charlotte's godmother and even named her after her: Charlotte Olivia Francis.

"Hey," she opened the door and found Sonia and the now one year old Charlotte. "They there, there's my beautiful girl. Come in."

They sat around and had lunch while Olivia held Charlotte and caught up with Sonia. "I like the new place."

"Thanks, my last one had a small fire but was unlivable so I moved. How are you and Charlotte doing?"

"We're good, I was surprised when Peter sent a letter with Charlotte's birthday card saying you had wanted to come but were extremely busy. That was a week ago…he blew me away with the gift you both gave her…a college fund worth half a million, how'd you do it?"

"Peter's father owns Massive Dynamic so Peter's income has gone from FBI Consultant to millions. I told him how Charlie struggled in college and he came up with the college fund."

* * *

It was a complete lie but Olivia had become used to lying, she'd had to on the other side. "Thank you Olivia, it would make Charlie insanely happy to know that Charlotte is set for college and that you both gave it to her." She chuckled, "I'm not surprised that you and Peter have become something, I knew that something would happen when I first saw you during the FBI Christmas Party. Charlie thought I was nuts but I told him 'watch out because they will become an item, there's chemistry there that is undeniable' but all he did was laugh."

"Charlie was like that, unable to see what was in front of him till the last moment. I miss him everyday but I know he's somewhere better."

After the visit, Olivia gave Charlotte another birthday present: a stuffed FBI Bear.

"Now promise me you won't become FBI like your daddy and Aunt Liv?" She handed the bear over and hugged Sonia. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime, say goodbye to Aunt Olivia."

"Bye Charlotte."

They left and Olivia settled down for the night, finally able to sleep in her own bed, live in her own apartment alone…and be in her own world. She was happy for now but there was a lot of work ahead, especially with Peter but she could handle it.

* * *

A/N: Olivia's world comes crashing down, just when she and Peter are beginning their life preparing for their daughter...disaster strikes. Just so you know, NO Olivia does NOT loose the baby but the baby's life becomes endangered.


	9. Twenty Weeks, Four Months

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Of all things she never expected to do, Olivia never expected to be standing in the paint aisle of the local hardware store with Peter. They were picking out a color for the baby's room…or trying, he wanted a lilac/pink garden theme and she wanted a mint green/chocolate geometric shaped theme and of course they couldn't decide which they would use.

"It goes with the house," Olivia looked at Peter, "especially our room…it's a mint green already and the nursery is connected to our room…it makes sense."

"But they don't have to match," Peter groaned and looked at Olivia, he was loosing the battle big time. "How about we let her decide…that way we don't have to continue with this."

* * *

Olivia eyed her boyfriend, the man drove her insane yet she was head over heels in love with him, which 'how she could be' was still a mystery to her. "We're in the middle of the store."

"No one will see her but us, just stand in front of me."

Olivia stood in front of him and he smiled, as if knowing their daughter's mental projection appeared and she crossed her arms as if waiting for the impatient question. "Yes Daddy?"

Her tone was the famous 'Dunham' tone Peter had come to know within moments of meeting Olivia. "We need a tie breaker, which color?" He held up two samples, one was mint green and the other was lilac. "It's your room not ours."

She looked at the board next to her and then at the samples in Peter's hand, finally pointing to the mint color. "I like that one."

"Thank you baby girl." Olivia chuckled as Peter sighed in defeat, finally nodding.

* * *

They got the required paint and went to get in line, "you know I get to name her since you got the nursery…that was the deal." Peter looked at Olivia and her smile fell, he knew she had lost the winning battle as the name game had been going on for months.

Twenty-seven weeks pregnant and as hormonal as a tiger in heat, Olivia was not happy with the fact she had lost the battle over the name. She should have just agreed to the lilac/pink garden theme because he'd most likely name their child something scientific.

"Dammit."

Peter chuckled, she'd only been back five months and still he found himself falling in love with her more each day. Her faults, her successes, her abilities…even her anger…he loved it all because all of it was part of who she was: Olivia Dunham.

* * *

Their house, well the Bishops' house, was a three bedroom, two and a half bath with a guest house and pool on Staten Island. The guesthouse had two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen and living room to itself. The yard was big enough for a dog, Peter was insistent on putting a tree house in the biggest tree they had for their children later on.

Olivia lived in the main house with Peter, ever since Christmas Eve when they had slept in the same bed they could not find themselves comfortable in separate beds again. They had the master bedroom with a bath and study, but the study had been turned into a nursery as Olivia tended to keep all her work at Massive Dynamic.

After a three hour long debate with Walter, they'd managed to convince him to live not in the main house but in the guest house. It would allow him the independence he was desperate to have while they could still keep an eye on him…also giving them some privacy.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway Olivia put a hand on Peter's arm, something was off. "Stop…something is different…something subtle but different."

Peter stopped the car and turned off the engine, he looked at Olivia. "Sensing any thoughts?"

"Something is blocking my telepathy."

Olivia turned at a loud thump and they found the door opening, Olivia gulped as she saw Lincoln Lee there. In his hand was the 76 and he nodded to her. "Get out."

She noticed Charlie pulling Peter out as well, "your father wants to see you…both of you."

"Liv…abilities?"

"Something is blocking them, I can't…" Olivia looked at Lincoln as he dragged her by the arm, gently but still forcefully.

* * *

They arrived in the house, in the living room to find Walternate standing beside Alt-Livia…that alone surprised Olivia as her alternate was supposed to be in a maximum security holding facility.

Peter saw his father and immediately as soon as Charlie let him go, he pushed Olivia behind him.

"What the hell do you want?"

Walternate chuckled, "that should be obvious," he nodded to Olivia. "I'm surprised however that you managed to tell the difference."

"It's amazing what four words can tell a person." Peter felt behind him and gripped Olivia's wrist, she held on.

"True," Walternate looked at Alt-Livia, "what you are unaware of is that our Agent Dunham had a tracking chip in her…one that would not be detected by your primitive devices. Once I retrieved her I was able to track this world's Olivia…due to the chip that was in her.

"I would not have bothered till one of my shape shifters spotted her in town and informed me that the pregnancy was advanced…that there was no miscarriage. I'm surprised that we didn't pick it up."

Olivia looked at him, "my daughter is very resourceful, she knows more then your average embryo and fetus."

Olivia felt her daughter kick and knew she was getting angry…only then did she notice the small device on Walternate's arm. With her abilities disabled she was unable to use her telekinesis to turn it off.

"I'm sure, she's after all the most unique child to date…a mother with unique gifts and a father from another world." he chuckled, "when she uses the machine she'll restore our world to order and eliminate this one."

* * *

"I don't think so." They all turned to see the little girl, the baby's mental projection. "I'll never go near that machine if I can help it."

Olivia moved from where she stood and as if protectively placed an arm around the projection, of which felt real when it wasn't. "You shouldn't be here."

"Your abilities are blocked but mine aren't," she smiled, "trust me Mommy."

Olivia nodded and watched her daughter put out her arm, the device unlocked from Walternate's wrist and flew into her hand, of which Olivia took. She quickly turned it off and her telepathy returned.

Her daughter's mental projection stayed, staring at Walternate as if it would kill him if she did. "Who are you?"

"I don't have a name," she smiled, "but even a nameless person can see that destruction you've caused."

* * *

Alt-Livia shook her head, "enough," she raised her weapon and signaled to Charlie and Lincoln who did the same. All three fired at the same time, Olivia's shield held and protected her but she failed to raise it far enough for Peter…he got hit by Alt-Livia's bullet and it knocked him backwards.

"No! Daddy!" The baby's projection bent down next to Peter and looked at him, "it'll be okay Daddy, I promise."

Peter however was shot in the chest, Olivia gasped and bent down next to Peter, holding her hands over his chest. "Hold on Peter, please hold on."

He looked at Olivia and the projection, "I love you both, always."

"No Daddy, you'll be okay."

* * *

His breathing stopped and Olivia sat back, it was if she knew the moment he did…part of her died. She turned to all of them and her eyes became dark with anger.

She got up slowly but when she did, her hands became engulfed in fire and she looked at Charlie and Lincoln. "I'd leave, I never had an issue with you two…you'll die if you stay here."

Alt-Livia's eyes softened and Olivia noticed her alternate stared at Peter as if in shock. It seemed to shock her that her own bullet had killed Peter. "No…oh God." She turned to Walternate and shook her head, he eyed her. "He'd still be alive if you hadn't brought me here…they were right, you want nothing more then to destroy this world and get revenge for what Walter did without any care to the cost. Now the cost is Peter…because you wanted his daughter…how is that fair, trading your own son for his child?"

"That Agent Dunham is obvious, the child can heal our world."

"You don't get to decide who plays God." She touched her wrist where her travel device was before looking at Olivia. "I swear on Frank's life I never meant to kill him, I'm sorry…so sorry. If I could change it I would…I was starting to fall in love with him, he's a better man then most in either world."

* * *

She hit the device and disappeared in a blue light, Lincoln and Charlie followed. Walternate stood before Olivia…Peter's body on the floor while their daughter's projection cried over her father.

"Its over."

Walternate nodded, "it is." He took a step over and grabbed her the projection's arm, "I have what I came for."

"She's nothing but a projection, you can try to take her but it won't work."

She watched her daughter's projection look at Walternate with anger and instantly he was burning alive…screaming but then was gone, nothing remained as nothing ever did with the pyrokinesis.

* * *

Olivia bent down next to Peter and placed her hands over his wound, "please Peter."

She watched as his would began to heal and as soon as the wound was closed, Olivia began CPR. She called Massive Dynamic's ambulance while doing so and finally got Peter breathing moments after hanging up.

"Hold on Peter, please hold on."

* * *

Twenty-four hours later Olivia sat beside Peter's bed holding his hand, he began to open his eyes and groaned a little. "Hey."

He smiled at her, "what happened?"

"Long story short…the baby killed your father and the rest of them left for their world…she apologized for shooting you. You'll make it because I managed to heal you enough to stop blood lose and begin CPR…how do you feel?"

"Like I went head to head with an interdivisional war."

Olivia smiled, "sounds about right."

He looked around, "Massive Dynamic…when can I get out?"

Olivia stood up and looked at him, "tomorrow if you're cleared, we received a note from the typewriter."

"What did it say?"

"It said and I quote 'WE'LL STAY ON OUR SIDE, YOU STAY ON YOURS. BALANCE HAS BEEN ESABLISHED…NO MORE EVENTS WITHIN THE LAST TWO DAYS' so it looks we've won the war. It's ironic, you were supposed to end the war with the machine but instead you won the war by dying. She had started to fall in love with you and it hurt her to see that she killed you."

Peter smiled, "both Olivia Dunhams fell for me…I guess I'm that good."

"Shut up, someone wants to say something to you." Peter turned to see his daughter's projection, she smiled.

* * *

"I said you'd be okay Daddy and I was right."

Peter chuckled, "you're just like your mother, not willing to let me go." He smiled, "I guess this is karma's way of getting back at me…giving me two Dunham women to deal with."

"And you're stuck with us."

That made both Olivia and Peter chuckled as the little girl spoke, they both knew she'd be a handful in the future.

* * *

A/N: The next is the Epilogue...seven years in the future.


	10. Seven Years

Moments In Time

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The usual quiet Monday morning was long forgotten, Peter Bishop stood in jeans and a shirt cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Chaos in the form of Olivia getting ready for work, Walter babbling in the living room, the baby crying in the nursery and the dog barking, filled the Bishop residence.

Whoever said parenthood was great needed to rethink their philosophy in Peter's opinion. "Liv, get the baby."

Olivia appeared at the end of the kitchen stairs with their nine month old daughter, who was busy babbling in baby talk to her mother.

"I have her, where is…"

"Here." They turned to see their three oldest children sitting down at the kitchen table ready for breakfast. Their oldest, the unexpected daughter, looked at them. "Grandpa is trying to talk to Keller, he isn't listening."

"That's because Keller is a dog," Peter put pancakes and bacon on the table, "eat up, you have school in an hour."

* * *

Olivia went after Walter and the eldest Bishop joined them, looking at all four of his grandchildren, three girls and a boy. "Are my grandchildren coming with us to Massive Dynamic?"

"Emma and Dunham are going to school as is Olive, only Lucy is coming with us." Olivia looked at her father-in-law, "they have school Walter." Her phone rang and she answered it quickly, "Bishop? No sir, we'll be there as soon as I take the kids to school…yes sir." She hung up, "we have a case but Broyles said to take our time, the body isn't going anywhere."

Peter chuckled, "the guy has become softer in the last few years."

"He has two children Peter, he knows how to deal with…" she looked over and found her oldest spinning her cup with her telekinesis. "Olive Carla Bishop stop that before you get an extra hour of ability exercises."

Peter laughed, he knew Olivia still detested the fact he named their daughter after her. It was only because she was so much like her mother. All were named after people of significance in their lives or the lives of their parents.

* * *

Olive Carla Bishop after her mother and Carla Warren, the assistant that died in the lab fire that sent Walter to St. Claire's, Carla was now seven and growing like a weed. She remembered everything from her time in the womb, which should not have been possible but like Walter had said 'the rules of pregnancy are out the window with Cortexiphan positive embryos and fetuses' and it was true.

Their only son was five, Dunham Charlie Bishop, was the strong but silent type. He preferred to be around Massive Dynamic then school but with his IQ of 188, it wasn't abnormal to find him building with anything he could get his hands on. His abilities were self-regulated and he seemed to never want to get into trouble…all Olivia as Peter often said. He was named after his maternal family and of course Charlie Francis.

Four year old Emma Marilyn Bishop, was the utmost trouble maker…it surprised them both how much trouble a four year old could get into. Her temper tantrums seemed to run with her abilities and it was 'hell' when she threw one…lights would bust, spontaneous fires would erupt and ear drums would bleed…so the main concern was keeping her happy and content. She was named after Peter's paternal grandmother…Robert Bishop's wife and of course Olivia's mother.

Lucy Sonia Bishop, the surprise of the bunch, had made her mark by hiding herself till Olivia went into labor. No swelling, no nausea and no signs of pregnancy…they had thought some type of tumor or something serious till a scan was run at Massive Dynamic and both had looked at the screen in shock as they saw the fetus in a delivery position. She was born and Olivia stated that they hadn't expected to have anymore kids because of her age but it seemed that their daughter didn't want the surprises to end. She was named after Sonia Francis, her godmother and her name Lucy came from 'light' and she was a new light to the Bishop family.

* * *

"Sorry Mommy."

Peter saw Olivia and nod, "you know, you should be thankful that's all she does."

"Oh you're not getting off that easy." Olivia pointed her fork at him, "you have their ability exercises today…besides I have to see Dr. Pujodi."

"Pujodi…why?" She smirked and Peter's jaw dropped before regaining itself, "wait, you're…are you sure?"

"Unlike Lucy, this one is speaking to me loud and clear in my dreams…how do you feel about another girl?"

* * *

Peter stared in shock…another girl would make Dunham the only boy of the family but as it so happened, Peter enjoyed having daughters. "I'd say I hope she has your eyes."

"Blue eyes would be nice, after all…only Dunham has blue eyes." Olivia pointed at him again, "but after this one…no more, I'll even make sure of it."

Peter chuckled, "five is good…four girls and a boy…I can live with that."

Olivia nodded, "oh you will, because you'll be the one preventing it."

Peter gulped at her statement, "now hold on a minute Sweetheart…"

The Bishop family was at their bickering again, the dog barking and an explosion from the guest house confirmed everything when Peter and Olivia both screamed…

"Walter!"

Everything was back to normal…as chaotic as it could be…after all, they were the Bishop Family.

* * *

A/N: The End...sorry but I want a clear head so I can write something for when Olivia really comes home...which airs THIS week on Fringe, YEAH!


End file.
